


Breathless

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [140]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has an asthma attack in the midst of a concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

  He leaned closer to the crowd, the audience reaching out as if Jared was their savior. Leaning back, his hand disappeared beneath his sleeveless shirt; exposing his abs and chest. Grinning, he jumped back from the ledge and hopped back to the center of the stage.

        Screaming out the climax, Jared winced as a weight was placed on his chest. Swallowing, Jared tried to fight through it. Placing a hand on his chest, feigning that it was part of the concert, he rubbed it hoping to dislodge whatever was keeping him from taking a full breath.

        Turning, he marched up to his brother’s platform. He took a few sips of water, hoping that it would loosen his chest. On the second gulp however, the water refused to stay in his throat as a series of coughs racked his whole body.

        He glanced up at his brother with wide blue eyes before sprinting off the stage. He fumbled through a small crate that was kept by the band: extra bottles of water, a few shirts and various other little things. At the bottom, he found his salvation. He took a deep breath of the medicated air. A smile spread on his lips when he felt his chest loosening up. Sighing heavily, grinning when it came with ease, he picked up the microphone and headed back on the stage. 


End file.
